Lover of the Damned
by shoplifterette
Summary: Jessica Reeves, member of the Talamasca, is given the task of locating the vampire Marius. Her superiors never suspected that she already knew him - she met him while she was spending a summer with her aunt Maharet as a child. Marius / Jesse, AU


Jessica Reeves, 27 years old, had been a member of the secret organisation of the Talamasca for five years. The Talamasca had chosen her because she was able to see ghosts – a rare ability, even for humans who were aware of the supernatural. At first, Jessica hadn't really believed them. An Organisation that studied the supernatural? She had thought the invitation to be some kind of prank. But the Talamasca had been prepared for her doubts. David Talbot, a mind reader, and James Whitlock, who was able to move objects via telekinesis, had been able to convince her. It was kind of hard to ignore the existence of the supernatural when the man who faced her could read her thoughts, while his companion levitated a cup of coffee.

Shortly after that, the red-haired beauty with the sparkling green eyes had joined the Talamasca – and she had never regretted her decision to this day. She visited haunted houses, talked to poltergeists and calmed families who had been confronted with ghosts. There was nothing in the world she had liked better. Finally, she dropped out of medical school. She wanted to devote all of her time to her studies with the Talamasca. When it came to her work, she talked to no-one – no-one except her aunt Maharet. She hadn't had many friends to begin with anyway, being a shy, solitary person.

Maharet though hadn't been too pleased when Jesse informed her of her work for the organisation. "The Talamasca are doing a great job", she wrote in one of her letters. "But you are a young woman. There is more to life than chasing ghosts. Focus on the living people around you, not on those who are long gone."

Jessica had been disappointed. The summer she spend with Maharet while she had still been a child had left a deep impression on her. To this day, she remembered that the whole atmosphere during her stay at Maharets house had felt kind of unreal. Maharet and her friend, Mael, had never been present during the day. They arrived only after nightfall. And she remembered some kind of party at the house. Maharets guests had all been unearthly beautiful, just like Maharet herself. She had noticed the similarities between all the guests: The pale skin, the beauty, the old-fashioned behaviour. And then, there had been Marius. Marius who had protected her when one of the guests tried to kiss her neck. Marius, the good friend of her aunt, who had carried her out of the living room in which the guests were assembled. Marius, who had held her so tenderly as she was trying to fall asleep again. The beautiful, beautiful Marius, so gentle, with his blond hair and ice-blue eyes. Never again had she felt this at home. The company of Marius, Maharet and Mael had made her feel secure and loved. It had been difficult, returning to her adoptive parents after that. She loved them, sure, but the atmosphere in her parents house hadn't been comparable to her experiences during the summer.

Jessica shook her head and continued her way through the Talamasca headquarters in London. David Talbot hat summoned her and she was curious – she had barely spoken to the most powerful member of the order in the past after her introduction. What did he want?

When she reached his office, she knocked lightly on the door. "Come in, Jessica", called David Talbot. She entered the room. It was designed beautifully, with a floor made of dark wood and comfortable leather chairs in the back of the room. Jessica paused as she saw that Talbot wasn't the only one present. James Whitlock and Jeremy Hansen were in the office, too. Jessica greeted the men with a warm smile. Again she wondered why they had summoned her – had she made a mistake during her last assignment?

Politely, David Talbot gestured for her to sit down in one of the comfortable leather armchairs in front of his desk. The other men were seated next to him. "You have got to be curious why we sent for you, if I'm not mistaken", David Talbot said.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, I didn't expect it. Was there a problem during my last assignment?"

Talbot grinned slightly. "No, no, of course not. Everything went as planned, the poltergeist has quieted down considerably." He paused for a moment before he continued. "We've got a new task for you, if you're interested. A task only someone with a lot of experience can manage. We thought of you."

Jessica was interested. "A new task? Will I have to deal with ghosts and haunted houses again?"

Talbot shook his head. "No, Jessica. This time, it's about another species altogether. I'm sure you're already heard quite a few things about vampires?"

The wheels turned inside the head of the red-haired woman. Vampires? Did they even exist?

David Talbot met her eyes seriously. "I know what you're thinking right now, and not just because I'm a telepath. You don't think that vampires even exist. You think they're mythical beings, stuff of legends. But I can assure you, that is not the case. Vampires do exist. The Talamasca have watched them for centuries."

Jessica swallowed. "That's kind of hard to believe, but I trust you. Am I right in my assumption that my next job will be something that concerns these beings? Is it about vampires?"

David Talbot nodded and removed a strand of white hair from his face. "Yes, it will have to do with a vampire. A vampire that lived in Venedig a few hundred years ago. And, according to our sources, he has returned to the city recently. We want you to investigate these reports personally. He is an artist, a painter, so it should not be too hard to find him. It is important, though, that you shield your thoughts from him – vampires are mind readers. And he mustn't know that you belong to the Talamasca. He seems to be one of the more gentle vampires, but you can't be to careful with these beings."

Talbot stood and left his desk. He went over to a part of the wall in his office that was covered by plastic plane. When he withdrew it, Jessicas breath caught in her throat.

There, on the wall, were four paintings. All of them showed the same man. A blond, tall, deathly pale man with ice-ble eyes. It was Marius – there was no doubt about that. As David Talbot started to speak, Jessica grabbed the desk in front of her. Her knuckles turned white from the force. Her heart beat loudly in her chest.

Each of the paintings is from a different era. As you can see, it shows the same man, unchanging, throughout the years. He is the vampire that we want you to find. His name is... Jessica, are you feeling alright?"

"Marius", whispered Jessica, who had turned deathly pale herself. "His name is Marius."

Talbot and the other man looked at her, a calculating expression on their faces. "Indeed, his name is Marius. How did you know that?", David Talbot asked finally.

"I know him", she said hollowly. The world was spinning in front of her eyes. Marius, a vampire? That would mean that Maharet, her dear, wise aunt, was a vampire, too! No, that could not be. But the evidence all pointed in the same direction – she had never seen them eat, they returned to the house only after the sun was set and they all looked kind of similar: Pale skin, unearthly beauty, strength, speed... Jessica felt faint.

The three men looked at each other. "You know him? But how?", asked James Whitlock gently. "Have you ever met him?"

"Yes", whispered Jessica. "I met him when I was ten years old. I spent the summer with my aunt Maharet in the United States. Marius was there, too. And Mael. They were always so gentle with me, as if I were a fragile doll. They were never in the house when it was still daytime, I've never seen them eat or drink anything. And then, there were the strange things that just kept happening. Once, a vase exploded quite a way away from me, while Mael was seated in front of me. He apologized for it, as if he had been the one responsible for it. But he was just too far away." She paused, thinking. "And Marius – one night, there was a party at Maharets house. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I came down to investigate. One of the guests approached me and tried to kiss my throat, or so I thought at the moment. Marius threw him across the room, picked me up and carried me back to my bed. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was a note from Marius, telling me he had to leave. I never saw him again. And once I was back home, I never saw Maharet or Mael again either. Maharet and I are still corresponding via letters, though."

After she finished speaking, the room was filled with a surprised silence. For three long minutes, nobody spoke. Jessica stared at the floor in front of her and pulled at her long, red hair. Finally, David Talbot decided to speak again.

"That's... Jessica, that's unbelievable. You've met vampires in person? Your aunt is a vampire? How did Marius treat you?"

Jessica took her time to formulate an answer. "I write to her at least once a week, and she always answers. She's sending me birthday presents and christmas presents, too. Sometimes, Marius does too. This bracelet" - she showed them a wide, silver bracelet that looked to be antique - "was a birthday present from Marius. I got it when I turned eighteen. The letter that accompanied the gift was lost when I moved from my apartment, though." Her voice sounded sad. "Now I know why they left me all those years ago. They probably thought it was to dangerous for me to spend time with vampires."

David Talbot raised his hand and stroked her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in, Jessica. We'll send someone else to find out more about Marius..."

"NO", Jessica cried suddenly. "No. I have so many questions – I have to find Marius. I have to witness it firsthand, I have to look him into his eyes when he tells me the truth. I know he won't hurt me. Really, I am the best person for this job if you're looking at it objectively."

Talbot nodded. "If you're sure..."

"I am sure", Jesse said seriously. "I've never been more sure in my whole life."


End file.
